mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle (odcinek)/Transkrypt
Część 1 : Rainbow Dash: Musisz nimi naprawdę mocno machać. : stęka, wysilając się, po czym traci równowagę i upada na gałąź. : Rainbow Dash: Może nie aż tak mocno... : krzyczy, spadając. : Applejack: Widzę, że robisz postępy, Księżniczko Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, przecież wiesz, że nie musisz mnie tak nazywać. : Rarity: Dlaczego ciągle się wzbraniasz? Już i tak odmówiłaś noszenia korony na co dzień. Możesz się przynajmniej zgodzić na książęcy tytuł. : Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli inne kucyki zechcą się tak do mnie zwracać, to... eee... jeszcze jakoś to zniosę, ale nie przyjaciółki... Do tego się nie przyzwyczaję. westchnięcie Tak samo jak do tych latających sprzętów... Obchody Letniego Święta Słońca są już za dwa dni. Nie zdążę się przygotować do mojej roli... : Rainbow Dash: Jeżeli zamierzasz tak stać i narzekać, to nie zdążysz. A teraz jazda do góry i pokaż kucykom swój wielki finał! : przytakuje i wzbija się do lotu. : Przyjaciółki: wiwatują uUuuu~ Uhuuu~! : Rarity: Super! : Applejack: Tak trzymaj! : Twilight Sparkle: radością uUhuu~ na dwie chmury. Ych... hych... uch... się i zaczyna spadać. uAaa~aaaaaaaa~uyyyyy~ niekontrolowaną pętlę. Krzyczy wyższym, opadającym tonem głosu. uAaaaa~! w ziemię. : Pinkie Pie: uAahaaa! To był wielki finał! : Twilight Sparkle: jęk Yuoooohmmm~ : piosenka tytułowa] : Lektor: "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle – część pierwsza" : Rarity: Wyszłaś przepięknie, kochana. Artysta świetnie uchwycił twą książęcą elegancję. : Twilight Sparkle: Może i tak... : Rarity: Ooo... Przestań z tą skromnością... Każdy kucyk marzy o tym, żeby nosić koronę i mieć witraż ze swoją koronacją uwiecznioną po wsze czasy! : Rainbow Dash: Ja tam nie wiem, czy każdy kucyk o tym marzy. : Pinkie Pie: Ja to najczęściej marzę o ciasteczkach! się, mlaszcze, oblizuje usta i przełyka. : Fluttershy: Lepiej się pośpieszmy. Pociąg nie będzie na nas czekał. : Applejack: Fluttershy ma rację. Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja mam jeszcze masę rzeczy do zrobienia. Chociaż oficjalna uroczystość jest w Canterlot, ale... uUuuiii~ Burmistrzyni kazała nam zorganizować imprezę w naszym mieście. do Twilight. Ooo... Nie smuć się tak, kosteczko cukru... Przecież będziesz w towarzystwie innych księżniczek, kiedy Celestia będzie podnosić Słońce. : Twilight Sparkle: To wielki zaszczyt, serio, tak myślę. Chodzi o to, że właśnie na obchodach Letniego Święta Słońca spotkałam was wszystkie. Po raz pierwszy trochę mi przykro, że nie spędzę tego szczególnego dnia z moimi przyjaciółkami. : Rarity: My też bardzo żałujemy, że nie będziemy z tobą, skarbie. Gdyby Burmistrzyni nie potrzebowała naszej pomocy, to z pewnością zostałybyśmy w Canterlot. Ale rozumiemy, że twoje książęce obowiązki są na pierwszym miejscu. : Applejack: Obchody Letniego Święta Słońca połączyły nas kiedyś, ale jest coś o wiele ważniejszego. Coś, co zawsze będzie nas ze sobą wiązać. Oto eksponat A! Nasza szóstka jest połączona Elementami Harmonii i żadne tam książęce obowiązki tego nie zmienią. Zgadzacie się ze mną? : Rainbow Dash: Tak jest! : Fluttershy: Mhm. : Applejack: Prawda, Pinkie Pie...? : Pinkie Pie: Słodkie ciasteczka z kremikiem... się. : Fluttershy: Uznajemy to za tak. : gwizdka. : Pinkie Pie: Będziemy ci o wszystkim pisać ze szczegółami, żebyś się czuła tak, jak byś była w Ponyville, prawda, dziewczyny? : Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: Jak bum-cyk-cyk, a ten, kto skłamie, ten niech pączkiem w oko dostanie. : Rarity: A ty przyjedziesz do nas zaraz po uroczystości. Już zaplanowałam nasze spotkanie, żeby przedyskutować książęce zmiany w wystroju twojej komnaty. : gwizdka. : Kierownik pociągu: Pociąg do Ponyville odjeżdża z peronu pierwszego! : wzdychają, przytulając się. : Pinkie Pie: się na Twilight z uściskiem. Jiiich~! : odjeżdża. : Twilight Sparkle: Hach... Nic nie poradzę, Spike... Nie ma ich od paru minut, a ja już czuje się tak, jak bym coś utraciła. : Listonosz: Do księżniczki. : Spike: Droga Twilight, pamiętaj, że nas nie tracisz. Twoja przyjaciółka – Pinkie Pie. : Pinkie Pie: To jaaa~! : przyjaciółki: uUuuch~! : Twilight Sparkle: Jednak tracę... Ach... Po prostu to czuję... : Spike: listę rzeczy do zrobienia. Jest, jest, jest, jest i... jest! Ha! Niesamowite, wyrabiamy się ze wszystkim. To zasługę twojego wielce kompetentnego asystenta. : Twilight Sparkle: Wiem o tym. : Spike: Skoro uroczystość odbędzie się dopiero pojutrze, możemy zrobić sobie szybki wypad do Ponyville i wrócić na czas, żeby dokończyć jeszcze tę parę drobiazgów przed rozpoczęciem imprezy. : Twilight Sparkle: Och... Fajnie by było, Spike, ale co będzie, jeśli wyskoczy coś niespodziewanego? szybciej, tonem wznoszącym; Podlatuje. A jeśli nasz powrót do zamku opóźni się i nie załatwimy wszystkich spraw? A jeśli zgubimy listę w drodze do Ponyville i nie będziemy pamiętać, co już jest zrobione, a co nie jest zrobione? A potem będziemy się zastanawiać, co jest zrobione, a co niezrobione i zepsujemy całą uroczystość przez to, że zapomnimy o jakiejś jednej bardzo ważnej rzeczy? głową w sklepienie, po czym spada. : Spike: Eee... To znaczy, nie zgadzasz się...? : Twilight Sparkle: To są moje pierwsze książęce zadania, jakie powierzyła mi księżniczka Celestia. Za nic w świecie nie mogę jej zawieść. : Celestia: I jestem pewna, że nie zawiedziesz. : Spike: Wasza Wysokość! przed nią. Tak samo Twilight. : Celestia: To zupełnie zbyteczne, księżniczko Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam... : Celestia: chichot Echech... Za nic nie musisz przepraszać... : Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam! : Celestia: Muszę wam powiedzieć, że to cudowne uczucie móc się naprawdę cieszyć nadchodzącym Letnim Świętem Słońca. : Twilight Sparkle: Co masz na myśli? : Celestia: Dla moich poddanych ten dzień to była okazja do uczczenia mojego zwycięstwa nad Nightmare Moon, ale dla mnie... westchnienie to był dzień smutnych wspomnień o tym, że musiałam wygnać własną siostrę... : Twilight Sparkle: Ja y... szczerze mówiąc, nie patrzyłam na to z tej strony... : Celestia: Ale tym razem wszyscy będziemy radośnie świętować rocznicę jej transformacji z powrotem w księżniczkę Lunę i naszego pojednania. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że odegrasz ważną rolę w tej uroczystości. Rozumiem, że to musiało być dla ciebie trudne, kiedy twoje przyjaciółki wróciły do Ponyville bez ciebie... : Twilight Sparkle: Może troszeczkę... : Celestia: Chociaż nie jesteś już moją uczennicą, Twilight, pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. I mam nadzieję, że ty też będziesz dla mnie wsparciem. : Spike: chrząknięcie Ö-am... Chyba ktoś do ciebie... : Listonosz: chrząknięcie Ö, mam list dla księżniczki Twilight. : grzechotki i piszczałki : Celestia: Korespondencja z Ponyville, jak sądzę? : Twilight Sparkle: No nieważne... To nic takiego. Spike, na czym stanęliśmy? : Spike: Na tym, że kładziemy się spać? : Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że powinniśmy przejrzeć wszystkie punkty listy jeszcze raz. : Spike: Bałem się, że powiesz coś takiego... : Celestia: To ja was zostawiam. kilka kroków, a tuż za nią przez posadzkę przebija się czarny konar. Chwilę później słychać krzyk zaskoczenia. Y-Ach! : Twilight: oczy O! śpiącego Spike'a Spike! : Spike: sen Jest! Jest! Jest! Jest! Jest! : Twilight: Spike! : Spike: się Która to godzina? : Twilight: Chyba jest środek nocy. A może i poranek. O to chodzi! Nie umiem określić. : i Twilight podchodzą do okna i wpatrują się w niebo : Spike: O..! Co za dziwactwo! : Twilight: Chodźmy, Spike! Musimy wybadać o co ty chodzi. : Tłum kucyków: Ojej!; Co to? Co to może znaczyć?; Co się stało? : Royal Ribbon: Twilight będzie wiedzieć! : podbiegają do Twilight i Spike'a : Tłum kucyków: Co się stało?; Oj! : Twilight: Eee...To na pewno tylko...Musi być jakieś logiczne... : Członek gwardii królewskiej 1: Wasza wysokość! Musisz udać się z nami! : wchodzi do zamku, strażnicy zamykają drzwi z trzaskiem : Członek gwardii królewskiej 1: Chodzi o Księżniczkę Lunę i Księżniczkę Celestię... : Członek gwardii królewskiej 2: One zniknęły! : Twilight i Spike: Och! przerażenia : Twilight: Nic z tego nie rozumiem! Gdzie one są? : Członek gwardii królewskiej 1: Nie wiemy tego. Wygląda na to, że Księżniczka Luna i Księżniczka Celestia po prostu... : Członek gwardii królewskiej 2: ...Zniknęły. : Spike: Zniknęły? mdleje : Członek gwardii królewskiej 1: Właśnie dlatego przychodzimy do ciebie. : Członek gwardii królewskiej 2: Czekamy na twoje rozkazy. : Twilight: Na moje rozkazy!? : kłaniają się przed Twilight : Członek gwardii królewskiej 2: Jesteśmy oficerami królewskiej gwardii. Wykonujemy rozkazy naszych przełożonych. Pod nieobecność Księżniczki Luny i Księżniczki Celestii i Księżniczki Cadance, która teraz przebywa w Kryształowym Królestwie, księżniczką która teraz wydaje rozkazy jesteś TY. : Członek gwardii królewskiej 1: Księżniczko Twilight! Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Musimy wiedzieć co mamy robić. : Twilight: skrzydła Proszę, żebyście kontynuowali poszukiwania Księżniczki Luny i Księżniczki Celestii. Musimy je znaleźć zanim w mieście wybuchnie panika! Na pewno jest jakiś ślad, który wskaże drogę do nich. skrzydła Jeśli coś znajdziecie, cokolwiek - natychmiast dajcie mi znać! : salutują : Twilight: Uff! : Spike: Urodzona przywódczyni, Twilight. : Członek gwardii królewskiej 3: drzwi i szybko wbiega Wasza wysokość! Są wieści z Ponyville! Podobno Las Everfree rozpoczął coś w rodzaju, no cóż jakby...inwazji! : wzdycha z przerażenia; Spike znowu mdleje : Fluttershy: pomiędzy zwierzętami Przepraszam. O, wybacz! wiewiórkę Nic ci się nie stało? wiewiórkę do swojej grzywy; patrzy w górę na niedźwiedzia O matko naturo! Co się takiego stało, że jesteście tacy zdenerwowani? pokazuje jej w stronę drzwi; Fluttershy podchodzi do wyjścia Co by to nie było, zapewniam was, że nie ma się czym aż tak bardzo przejmować. drzwi A-aa! rośliny z kolcami coraz bardziej przybliżają się do jej domu O nie! Mieliście rację! Trzeba się przejmować! Bardzo, bardzo przejmować! : Smith wyrywa nieznane korzenie pnące się ku górze : Applejack: Dobra, rwiemy! Przyłóżcie się do tego! : Bloom wyrywa korzeń; Big Mac próbuje złapać kawałek rośliny, ale ta mu ucieka : Big Mac: Jest. ucieka pod ziemię Nie ma. następny Jest. ucieka pod ziemię Nie ma. następny Jest. ucieka pod ziemię; z tyłu za Big Mackiem wychodzi następny korzeń z ziemi i uderza go Nie ma! : Applejack: się wyciągając z ziemi nieznaną roślinę Do stu ogryzków! Jeszcze nigdy nie mieliśmy takich kłopotów z chwastami! A poza tym, jak lepiej im się przyjżeć, to jeszcze nie widziałam tego gatunku chwastów. A wy? : Big Mac: Nie! : Applejack: Skąd się biorą te paskudne zielska? I co do jasnej stodoły dzieje się na niebie? : Rainbow Dash: O nie! Nie zgadzam się? To jest terytorium Ponyville! A deszcz zamawialiśmy dopiero po obchodach Letniego Święta Słońca! Dobra, chmury z Everfree. Macie wracać stąd, skąd się wzięłyście. w chmurę, która ją odpycha i Rainbow spada, ale przy samej ziemi wzlatuje do góry oblatując dookoła ratusz Zmuszacie mnie, żebym była dla was niemiła? strzelają piorunami Oa! Ao! O! A! Hej! : Rarity: wygląda przez okno Niebo jakoś dziwnie dzisiaj wygląda. korzenie pną się po filarach, zmieniają magię i przebijają się do jej domu; Rarity lewituje dzbanek z herbatką; za pomocą dziwnej niebieskiej magii dzbanek ucieka z pod kontroli Rarity i wylewa herbatę w powietrze, która "lata" we wszystkie strony Niech to herbatka z rumianku zaleje! wylewa się na jeden z kapeluszy Co tu jest grane? się oblizuje, herbatka z rumianku goni ją lejąc się na nią; Opal ucieka Opal Essencee, kiciu, bardzo mi przykro! Słowo daję, że nie robię tego naumyślnie. gasi aurę rogu liźnięciem, dzbanek spada i się rozbija To naprawdę nie ja! Przysięgam. prycha i odwraca się; Rarity myśli Ooo! Sweetie Belle! Jeśli to jest jakiś numer, który wymyśliłaś ze swoimi kumpelkami, to wiedz, że to nie jest śmieszne! : Sweetie Belle: siebie Rarity! Proszę cię! Pomóż mi! Coś dziwnego dzieje się z moim rogiem! zasłona podnosi się i leci w stronę Sweetie Aa! Aaa! Aaa! Aa! przykrywa Sweetie i Rarity; obie krzyczą : Spike: z Twilight biegną ze schodów Dokąd biegniemy? : Twilight: Las Everfree nas... zaatakował! Nie wiem o co tu chodzi, ale będziemy potrzebować naszych przyjaciółek i Elementów Harmonii, żeby to powstrzymać! Mam nadzieję, że zdążymy na pociąg. : Spike: Ehe... eh... Twilight... jest jeszcze inny sposób, żeby się dostać do Ponyville, pamiętasz? : Twilight: Na serio? nagle, a Spike wpada na nią i spada z mostku, ale Twilight podciąga go do góry skrzydłem : Spike: Możesz polecieć. : Twilight: Ooh...Racja! się do góry, wydaje przy tym dźwięki starej maszyny Ło..ł! :krzyki :Rarity: To wszystko jest naprawdę przerażające i– krzyczy Byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby ktoś mógł mi to wyjaśnić! :Rainbow Dash: Wiem tylko tyle, że niebo się podzieliło, a te okropne chmury na pewno nie są stąd. :Applejack: Tak samo, jak te szalone rośliny! One pochodzą z lasu Everfree! Robiłyśmy, co się dało, ale my, ziemskie kucyki, ich nie wyplenimy. Ale może ty znasz jakieś czary, które zatrzymają ich rozrost? :Rarity: Słuchaj, przez tę całą aferę z wściekłymi badylami, róg mi chyba wysiadł. Widzisz? :Fluttershy: Musimy się zastanowić co robić. Nie wiem jak długo Ponyville wytrzyma tę inwazję. krzyczy Nie wiem, jak długo ja to wytrzymam! :Applejack: Las się rozprzestrzenia, a sądząc po tym, jak szybko to-to się pleni, zajęcie samego Ponyville im nie wystarczy. Obawiam się, że niedługo las pokryje całą Equestrię. :roślin :Twilight Sparkle: stękanie :Spike: stęka :kliknięcie :Spike: Och, zaczynam żałować, że nie pojechaliśmy pociągiem. :Twilight Sparkle: Już niedaleko! Dobra, Spike, musimy zebrać Elementy Harmonii i znaleźć kucyki. :Spike: Uwaga, lecimy! :Twilight Sparkle: krzyczy :w szybę :Rarity: Och, przyleciałaś! :Fluttershy: Och, normalnie to nie ruszyłybyśmy twoich książek bez pozwolenia. :otwierają się :Spike: Nareszcie ziemia! cmoka Cudna, cudna, najdroższa ziemia! :Twilight Sparkle: Okej, rozumiem, będę pracować nad lataniem. :Pinkie Pie: Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale Las Everfree ostatnio deczko, odrobineczkę zaczął przesadzać. :Applejack: Jak widzisz, jednak żadna nowa atrakcja w Ponyville cię nie ominie. :Rarity: Ale może wy w zamku już wiecie, co jest powodem tych okropności. Czy Księżniczka Celestia przysłała cię tu z jakąś informacją? :Twilight Sparkle: Niezupełnie. Widzicie, Księżniczka Celestia nie… otóż… Ona i Księżniczka Luna… One obie… :Spike: Zaginęły! :Przyjaciółki Twilight: wzdychają :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem, kto mógł je porwać, ale mam przeczucie, że będą potrzebne Klejnoty Harmonii, aby je odzyskać. :Rainbow Dash: O tak, jak za starych, dobrych czasów! :Pinkie Pie: Ale supcio! :Applejack: I co? Zawsze będziemy połączone przez Elementy. wzdycha Teraz trzeba się zastanowić, w kogo mamy wymierzyć naszą broń, żeby odnaleźć Celestię i Lunę i nie dopuścić, by Equestria stała się nawozem dal nich. Jakieś pomysły? :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... :Pinkie Pie: Słuchajcie, w książkach, które ja przeglądałam, nic nie znalazłam. Ojejciu, widzicie, zostawiłam plamkę! :Twilight Sparkle: Pół dzień i pół noc, dziwne zmiany pogody, nieopanowane rośliny. Zaczynam mieć podejrzenia graniczące z pewnością, że znamy naszego wroga. :magii :Discord: śpiewa Chłodna woda, chłodna woda! się Witaj, Twilight. Pamiętasz, jak Księżniczka Celestia powiedziała, że masz mnie uprzedzać, zanim mnie wezwiesz tym klejnocikiem, który od niej dostałaś? W razie gdybyś nie zauważyła, właśnie byłem w trakcie fantastycznie energetyzującej kąpieli. :Twilight Sparkle: Dość tego! Masz uwolnić Księżniczkę Celestię i Księżniczkę Lunę i powstrzymać tę inwazję Lasu Everfree. :Discord: chichocze Zaraz, ale co ty w ogóle mi tu wygadujesz? :Applejack: Nie waż się lecieć z nami w jabłka, Discord! Wiemy, że właśnie ty za tym wszystkim stoisz. :Discord: Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, jestem absolutnie zachwycony nowym wyglądem miasteczka, ale niestety nie mogę przypisać sobie zasługi. Nie pamiętasz. Zresocjalizowałem się. :Rainbow Dash: Taa, jasne! To może wyjaśnisz, dlaczego wszędzie są odciski twoich racic? :Discord: Zapamiętaj sobie, że posiadam tylko jedną piękną racicę. Co za oskarżenia! A myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. :Pinkie Pie: Przestań się zgrywać, gościu! Już my cię znamy! :Discord: Dziewczęta, dziewczęta, jestem niewinny. Czy ja bym was okłamywał? :Przyjaciółki Fluttershy: Tak! :Fluttershy: Em, może? :Discord: No cóż, najwyraźniej osiągnęliśmy impas. Ja powiedziałem prawdę, a wy myślicie, że kłamię. Co przyjaciele jak my robią w sytuacji jak ta, Księżniczko Twilight? Przy okazji, moje gratulacje, ten awansik totalnie ci się należał. :Rainbow Dash: Ja uważam, że trzeba go znowu zakląć w kamień! :Applejack: Zgadzam się! :Rarity: Ja też! :Fluttershy: Hej! Nie możemy tak robić! A jeśli on rzeczywiście powiedział nam prawdę? :Discord: O jeny, no nareszcie! Jeden z kucyków posiada przynajmniej cień wątpliwości. Wy wszystkie powinnyście się uczyć, czym jest przyjaźń, od mojej drogiej Shutterfly. :Fluttershy: Em, jestem Fluttershy. :Discord: O dobra, nieważne. :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli nie odpowiadasz za to, co się dzieje, to pomóż nam znaleźć winowajcę. :Discord: Tak właściwie to może i mógłbym, ale po tych wszystkich waszych kalumniach i oczernianiu mojego dobrego imienia, naprawdę nie wiem, czy chcę wam pomóc. :robienia na drutach :Twilight Sparkle: stęka :Discord: Dlaczego nie spytasz swej przyjaciółki zebry? Może ona coś o tym wie? :Twilight Sparkle: Zecora! :Zecora: Z mojego domu musiałam uciekać! Las się zrobił zbyt dziki, nie mogłam czekać! :Applejack: Masz jakąś koncepcję, co tu się dzieje? :Zecora: Obawiam się, że to jest tajemnicą również dla mnie, ale mam coś, co może pomóc odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Sama się tego nie odważę użyć, bo nic z tego nie wyjdzie, ale alikornowi coś do głowy przyjdzie. Księżniczko Twilight, zmieniając kolor eliksiru, zwiększysz jego moc. Wypijesz łyk i zrozumiesz, czemu na niebie jest dzień i noc. :Twilight Sparkle: stęka :Pinkie Pie: Uuu! :Twilight Sparkle: pije Mam wrażenie, że to w ogóle nie dział– :Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie ja jestem? :Księżniczka Luna: Stój, ani kroku dalej! :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczka Luna! Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Gdzie jesteśmy? Dlaczego ty i Celestia zniknęłyście? :Księżniczka Luna: Czyś ty naprawdę myślała, że będę bezczynnie siedzieć, gdy oni wszyscy podziwiają twój książęcy blask? :Twilight Sparkle: Książęcy blask? :Księżniczka Luna: W Equestrii może być tylko jedna księżniczka, a tą księżniczką muszę być ja! :rumor :Nightmare Moon: śmiech :Lektor: Dalszy ciąg nastąpi. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Część 2 :Lektor: W poprzednim odcinku :Strażnik królewski: Chodzi o Księżniczkę Lunę i Księżniczkę Celestię. :Spike: Zaginęły! :Twilight Sparkle: Las Everfree nas… zaatakował. Zaczynam mieć podejrzenia graniczące z pewnością, że znamy naszego wroga. :Discord: Nie pamiętasz? Zresocjalizowałem się. Dlaczego nie spytasz swej przyjaciółki zebry? :Zecora: Zmieniając kolor eliksiru, zwiększysz jego moc. Zrozumiesz, czemu na niebie jest dzień i noc. :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczka Luna! :Księżniczka Luna: W Equestrii może być tylko jedna księżniczka, a tą księżniczką muszę być ja! :Nightmare Moon: się :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Nightmare Moon: się :Lektor: Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle – część 2 :rumor :Twilight Sparkle: Luna! Pamiętasz, ile lat spędziłaś na zesłaniu na księżycu? Nie pozostawiasz nam wyboru! Jeśli nie przestaniesz, wyślemy cię tam ponownie! :Księżniczka Celestia: Luna, ja nie będę z tobą walczyć. Ty musisz zabrać księżyc z nieba. To twój obowiązek! :Nightmare Moon: Luna? Ja jestem… Nightmare Moon! I mam teraz tylko jeden królewski obowiązek: zamierzam Was zniszczyć! Liczysz na to, że przede mną uciekniesz? :Księżniczka Celestia: krzyczy :Twilight Sparkle: Celestia! :Nightmare Moon: się :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! Dlaczego Luna to zrobiła? Dlaczego teraz? łka Nic ci nie jest?! Wszystko dobrze?! Księżniczko Celestio? :Księżniczka Celestia: Och, droga siostro. Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie widzę już dla ciebie szansy. Musimy użyć tego! :rumor :Twilight Sparkle: Czy to są… Klejnoty Harmonii? Ale tak wyglądały… w przeszłości. To jest ta noc, kiedy wygnałaś Lunę. :Nightmare Moon: Nieee! :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego tak dziwnie mi się przyglądacie? :Applejack: No bo wiesz… mamrotałaś coś do siebie. :Pinkie Pie: O, a na dodatek tak strasznie szlochałaś. :Fluttershy: Martwiłyśmy się bardzo o ciebie. :Discord: Za to ja uważam, że to było wprost urocze. Coś takiego jak teatr jednego kucyka. Kumasz? Myślę, że spokojnie możesz z tym jechać na tournée. :Rainbow Dash: Dowiedziałaś się, komu trzeba skopać ogon i gdzie można gościa znaleźć? :Twilight Sparkle: Zobaczyłam scenę z bardzo odległej przeszłości, ale to nie wyjaśniło tego, co się dzieje teraz. :Zecora: Być może w dalekiej przeszłości są ukryte odpowiedzi. Weź jeszcze łyk eliksiru, a wtedy prawdę wyśledzisz. :Spike: Czy na pewno wiesz, co robisz? :Twilight Sparkle: pije :Discord: O, mam nadzieję, że tym razem zaśpiewa nam jakąś piosenkę! :Discord: się To będzie świetna zabawa. Pograłybyście ze mną w „Przypnij ogon kucykowi”? :Księżniczka Celestia: wzdycha Dla ciebie zabawa już się skończyła, Discord. :Discord: O, nie jestem pewien. przeżuwa Przekąseczkę? Jak tam chcecie. O, co tam macie ciekawego? :Księżniczka Celestia: To są Elementy Harmonii. :Księżniczka Luna: Za ich pomocą pokonamy cię. :Twilight Sparkle: To pewnie wtedy zamieniły Discorda w kamień. :Discord: się Żałujcie, że nie możecie się teraz zobaczyć. Ten wyraz waszych twarzy! Co za powaga! Jaka pewność siebie! Przezabawne! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Księżniczka Luna: wzdycha To jest Drzewo Harmonii. :Twilight Sparkle: Jakie Drzewo Harmonii? Tam jest mój znaczek. :Księżniczka Luna: Jesteś tego pewna? :Księżniczka Celestia: Udało nam się odkryć jedyny sposób, w jaki można pokonać Discorda i uwolnić mieszkańców Equestrii. Nawet bez Elementów Drzewo Harmonii posiada potężną moc. I dopóki ta cudowna moc działa, Drzewo będzie chronić i kontrolować wszystko, co tutaj rośnie. :Spike: No to czego się dowiedziałaś? :Twilight Sparkle: Nadal nie wiem, co się dzieje z Księżniczką Luną i Księżniczką Celestią, ale domyślam się, dlaczego Las Everfree zachowuje się w ten sposób. Coś się musiało stać z Drzewem Harmonii. :Rainbow Dash: Jakim Drzewem? Czego? :Twilight Sparkle: To właśnie na tym drzewie księżniczki znalazły Klejnoty. Myślę, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie. :Applejack: No to naprzód! Chodźmy ratować… Drzewo! Ee, a gdzie ono konkretnie jest? :Twilight Sparkle: Mam wrażenie, że gdzieś… tam! :Discord: chichocze Będę potrzebował więcej popcornu! :Rarity: Jeszcze tak niedawno szłyśmy do tego lasu, żeby znaleźć Elementy Harmonii. :Twilight Sparkle: Jeszcze tak niedawno byłam na tyle niemądra, że chciałam tych Elementów sama poszukać. wzdycha Naprawdę nie wiem, co nas tam może spotkać, ale cokolwiek to jest, wiem, że musimy się z tym zmierzyć razem. :Wszystkie: potakują :Twilight Sparkle: Spróbujmy przejść po tych skałach. krzyczy :Rarity: zszokowana To kragidyl! Ratuj się, kto może! :Kragidyl: rzyczy :Przyjaciółki Twilight: stękają :Twilight Sparkle: Mało brakowało. :Applejack: wzdycha I to bardzo mało, tak między nami. Na pewno nic ci nie jest? :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystko dobrze, tylko jakoś nie mogę zmusić tych skrzydeł, żeby robiły to, co chcę i kiedy chcę, żeby to robiły. :Rainbow Dash: Aa, w końcu dojdziesz z nimi do ładu. :Twilight Sparkle: Tylko nie wiem, kiedy to „w końcu” nastąpi. :Applejack: Te skrzydła rzeczywiście ciągle sprawiają ci kłopoty i w sumie nie wiadomo, co może nam się jeszcze przydarzyć, dlatego może byłoby najlepiej, gdyby Twilight wróciła do Ponyville, a my poszukamy Drzewa Harmonii już bez niej. :Twilight Sparkle: Co? Dlaczego? :Applejack: Po pierwsze, o mało nie zostałaś zeżarta przez kragidyla. :Twilight Sparkle: Podobnie jak wy. On nie zaatakował tylko mnie. :Applejack: Jasne, ale… wiesz, my jednak nie jesteśmy księżniczkami. :Twilight Sparkle: A co to ma wspólnego z tą wyprawą? :Applejack: Księżniczka Celestia i Księżniczka Luna zaginęły. Gdyby coś ci się stało… słuchaj, e-e, słuchaj, Equestria nie może stracić kolejnej księżniczki. :Rarity: Applejack poruszyła ważną sprawę. Nawet jeśli uda nam się ocalić Drzewo Harmonii, to wcale nie znaczy, że Księżniczka Celestia i Księżniczka Luna powrócą. Ktoś będzie musiał rządzić Equestrią pod ich nieobecność. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale to Drzewo Harmonii! Jestem jedyną, która je widziała i wie, jak wygląda. :Rainbow Dash: Wielkie drzewo, znaczki na gałęziach, zaatakowane przez jakąś ohydną poczwarę. Taa, rozpoznamy je, gdy na nie trafimy. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy wszystkie myślicie tak samo? Uważacie, że powinnam sobie pójść? :Fluttershy: Myślimy, że tak będzie najlepiej. :Discord: nuci :Cherry Berry i Comet Tail: Pomocy! Pomocy! Ratunku! :Twilight Sparkle: Discord! :Discord: Proszę uprzejmie! He. I jak? Nie znalazłaś swego drzewka? :Twilight Sparkle: No, miałyśmy pewne problemy. Moje przyjaciółki zdecydowały, że powinnam wrócić do Ponyville, gdy one będą szukać dalej. Przydam się w Equestrii, jeśli Księżniczka Celestia i Księżniczka Luna nie wrócą. :Discord: Jestem zdumiony, że tak łatwo się zgodziłaś. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś takim kucykiem, który uważa, że jest lepszy od wszystkich pozostałych kucyków. :Twilight Sparkle: Wcale nie uważam, że jestem lepsza od– :Discord: Oho, co za osioł ze mnie! Wiem, że tak nie myślałaś. Chciałaś jedynie uchronić swoją cenną księżniczkowość przed zagrożeniem, gdy twoje przyjaciółki będą się narażać na niebezpieczeństwa. Jestem pewien, że znów będziecie najlepszymi kumpelkami, kiedy powrócą z tej przerażającej, ale bardzo jednoczącej przygody, którą przeżywają bez ciebie. chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: Żałuję, że się zgodziłam, żeby tu wrócić. :Spike: Weź przestań, Twilight. Discord może się poprawił, ale nie aż tak bardzo. On tylko próbuje wziąć cię pod sierść. :Twilight Sparkle: No to udało mu się! :Rainbow Dash: Czy ktoś jeszcze oprócz mnie uważa, że to stracona sprawa? Zaraz dojdziemy do starego zamku Celestii i Luny. Może to, co zobaczyła Twilight po wypiciu tego dziwacznego eliksiru to tylko zwidy? A jeżeli nie ma żadnego Drzewa Harmonii? A może– :Applejack: Może ono jest właśnie tutaj. :Rainbow Dash: Ee– to niemożliwe. :Rarity: No ale jak my się tam dostaniemy? :Pinkie Pie: jęki Zejdźcie po schodach, głuptasy! :Spike: Daleko jeszcze? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy. Zabłądziliśmy. Nie powinnam opuszczać moich przyjaciółek. :Spike: Nie możemy się poddać. Słuchaj, spróbuję wejść na górę i może gdzieś je zobaczę. A niech mi ogon zakwitnie! Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: kaszle :Spike: wzdycha :Fluttershy: Och, ono chyba umiera! :Applejack: To zamiast gadać, ratujmy je! stęka :Rainbow Dash: Teraz ja. okrzyk bojowy, stęka z bólu :Rarity: Gratuluję wam obu odwagi, ale sytuacja drzewa się nic nie zmieniła. :Applejack: A co, może ty masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? Tak też myślałam. :Fluttershy: Znam kogoś, kto by wiedział, co zrobić, ale odesłałyśmy ją. :Rainbow Dash: To był twój pomysł, Applejack! :Applejack: Wszystkie się zgodziłyśmy, że tak należy zrobić, Rainbow Dash! Próbowałyśmy ją ochronić! :Spike: stęka :rżenie :Spike: Twilight! Kłopoty! Ratunku! :Applejack: Słuchajcie mnie, wy nawiedzone rododendrony! Kto zadziera z jedną z nas, ten zadziera ze wszystkimi. :Pinkie Pie: w piszczałkę :Nawiedzone rododendrony: syczą :Rainbow Dash: Jestem tutaj! :Pinkie Pie: Juhu! No spróbuj mnie złapać! :Rarity: I nie zapomnijcie o mnie! :Pinkie Pie: Ta-da! :Nawiedzony rododendron: syczy :Applejack: Rany, jak się cieszę, że wróciłaś! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie tak bardzo jak ja, że mnie znalazłyście. :Rarity: Wiesz, szczerze mówiąc, Twilight, bez ciebie to już nie jest to samo. :Rainbow Dash: Tak. Equestria może potrzebować księżniczki… :Fluttershy: …A my naszej przyjaciółki. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha zaskoczona :Księżniczka Celestia: myślach Twilight Nawet bez Elementów Drzewo Harmonii posiada potężną moc i dopóki ta cudowna moc działa, Drzewo będzie chronić i kontrolować wszystko, co tutaj rośnie. :Twilight Sparkle: Już wiem, jak można uratować drzewo. Musimy mu oddać nasze Klejnoty Harmonii. :Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Jak wtedy będziemy bronić Equestrii? :Rarity: Jak mamy poskromić Discorda, jeśli nie będziemy mieć Elementów, żeby zakląć go w kamień? :Applejack: Twilight, te Elementy Harmonii… przecież to one nas łączą w najcięższych chwilach. :Twilight Sparkle: Co do jednego masz rację, Applejack. Elementy Harmonii rzeczywiście nas połączyły, ale to nie Elementy są między nami najważniejsze. To nasza przyjaźń, która jest cenniejsza i potężniejsza, niż jakakolwiek magia. Moja nowa rola w Equestrii narzuciła na mnie sporo nowych obowiązków. Nasza przyjaźń może na tym ucierpieć, ale nigdy, przenigdy się nie skończy. Nie ma czasu do stracenia! Wszystkie kucyki gotowe? :Przyjaciółki Twilight: Gotowe! wzdychają :Discord: O, hu. :Księżniczka Celestia: Wiemy, jakie to musiało być dla was trudne, żeby zrezygnować z Klejnotów. Trzeba wielkiej odwagi, aby je poświęcić. :Twilight Sparkle: Co jest w tej skrzynce? A w ogóle to jak mam ją otworzyć? :Księżniczka Celestia: Sześć zamków, sześć kluczy. Niestety nie wiem, gdzie one są, ale mam przeczucie, że tej tajemnicy nie będziesz rozwiązywać sama. :fanfary :Discord: Brawo, dziewczęta, brawo! Jak udało wam się uratować sytuację tym razem? Oślepiłyście bestię tymi magicznymi wisiorkami, jak was znam. Gdzie są te wasze małe błyskotki? Wiecie, te, za pomocą których możecie mnie wysłać do koszmarnie niewygodnego więzienia z kamienia. :Applejack: Ech, nie ma. :Discord: Nie ma? Nie ma. :Fluttershy: Ale nasza przyjaźń pozostała. A jeśli nie chcesz nam podpaść, to przestań kombinować, dobrze ci radzę i pomóż nam posprzątać. :Discord: Dobra, ale okien nie myję. :Applejack: Jednego nie rozumiem: dlaczego to się stało teraz? :Discord: Mnie też to zastanawia. Nasiona, które zasiałem, powinny wykiełkować dawno temu. :Twilight Sparkle: Coś ty powiedział?! :Discord: O, po co mam się bawić w wyjaśnienia, skoro możesz sama to zobaczyć. :Twilight Sparkle: pije :Księżniczka Celestia: Dla ciebie zabawa już się skończyła, Discord! :Discord z przeszłości: O, nie jestem pewien. przeżuwa Przekąseczkę? :Discord współczesny: tle Cóż, oczywiście nie wszystko potoczyło się zgodnie z moim planem. Czarne Ziarna Zła powinny wyciągnąć całą moc z Drzewa Harmonii, a potem porwać Księżniczkę Celestię i Księżniczkę Lunę już tysiąc księżyców temu. Jednak okazało się, że Drzewo miało w sobie dość mocy, aby nie pozwolić ziarnom wykiełkować i wyrosnąć aż do tej chwili. :Twilight Sparkle: Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ta informacja już by się przydała dawno temu?! :Discord: Miałem cię pozbawić tej wspaniałej lekcji bycia księżniczką? Żaden przyjaciel by tak nie postąpił. :twarzą :fanfary :Księżniczka Celestia: Drodzy mieszkańcy Equestrii! Dzisiaj nie muszę już czynić tego z ciężkim sercem, tylko z wielką radością podnoszę dla Was letnie słońce, ponieważ ta uroczystość nie jest już symbolem mojego zwycięstwa nad Nightmare Moon, tylko powrotu kochanej siostry, Księżniczki Luny. :wiwaty :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu